


Origins

by CombineGLaDOS



Series: Supernatural-watch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Origins, The plague, There is more focus on Amélie and Gérard in this, Vampire Turning, Vampire/Werewolf AU, You unlocked the tragic backstory, some violence, staking, this is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineGLaDOS/pseuds/CombineGLaDOS
Summary: Lena wants to know how Amélie came to be, and what actually happened to Gérard





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I will write a short piece, less than 1k words, about Amélie's origin  
> Me 2 hours later: OOPS
> 
>  
> 
> Assume the flashbacks are in french

Amélie should have known the conversation about her origins would arise sooner or later, but she hadn’t quite expected a terrible vampire movie to be what triggered the talk to finally happen.

“So…I was born a werewolf, because that’s more common than being turned now, but were you born a vampire? Is that even possible?” Lena had asked as the second to last movie of the set finished. Why Lena had insisted on Twilight for movie night, she never knew.

“Honestly, I don’t know the answer to the last question. I never asked Gérard, and never cared enough to look into it myself. I’ll ask him next time he’s over.”. Amélie spared him a small thought while she idly scratched at one of Lena’s ears. “For the first one, no. I recall telling you that on our first date.”.

Lena scooted in Amélie’s lap to face her. “Oh yeah, now I remember. So, why did he turn you? Was it because you wanted to rule the night together? Wanted to spend all eternity together? Some other cringy vampire thing?” She had a playful smirk on her face, and it hurt Amélie to know she was about to wipe it off her completely.

“He turned me because I was dying.”. Amélie said shortly, and sure enough, Lena’s face fell at the confession. “We’d married the year earlier, I had just turned 33, which was rare in those times, and we decided to endure the several day long journey to Seville to celebrate the occasion.” Amélie took a deep breath. “We got there at the same time the plague arrived.”.

*****

She’d felt fine when she woke up, and when her muscles started to cramp slightly midday, Amélie had assumed it was just the result of days of travel. The ache got progressively worse through the day, however, and when she woke Gérard in the evening, he immediately took her to the nearest hospital. During the journey, she had become infinitely more ill, and by the time they were trying to treat her, she was barely conscious.

“Amélie, can you hear me?” Gérard asked, gripping Amélie’s hand as tears fell from his eyes. She nodded and tried to speak, but found herself retching and covering Gérard in her blood. She was in an unbearable amount of pain. She just wanted it to stop.

She watched as Gérard grabbed a piece of cloth from the table beside her and wiped her face. “It’s okay. I’m here.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her. She fought to kiss him back, knowing her time was short, that she was going to die here.

The next thing she knew, Gérard was looking at her panicked. She didn’t know why, but deduced that she must have passed out. He said something to her, but she couldn’t understand it. He ran his hand through her sweat slickened hair, and again, there was a small blackout. Amélie guessed more time had passed than the original one, as now Gérard was holding her, crying into her hair and whispering, “Please don’t leave me,” over and over.

Amélie fought to speak, to say something to her husband, but even if she won, what could she say? Thankfully, Gérard heard her gasps and harsh breathing and pulled away to look at her. She smiled at him despite everything, because even if she couldn’t speak, the last thing she would see before she passed would be the man she loved the most in the world, and that wouldn’t be so bad.

It wouldn’t be long now.

“I can save you.”. Gérard said in a quick and hushed voice. “I know we always joked about it, when really neither of us wanted it, but I can turn you. I can turn you and you can survive.”.

Amélie saw the pleading look in his eyes, and she knew if she wanted to get through this, it was her only choice, but if she became a vampire, never again would she be able to go out in the sunlight, and she would be stuck outliving everyone she knew with Gérard being the only constant in her life, then there was the whole thing about only being able to drink blood, and attacking innocent people or animals so she wouldn’t starve.

Through all the negatives though, there was the resounding positive that she wouldn’t die – or she would die, but she would come back.

She coughed and spluttered, but eventually she choked out a strangled, “Do it,” and moved her arms as much as she could to get him to pick her up.

No sooner had he grabbed her bridal style was he out of the hospital and taking her to a secluded area where they couldn’t be found. She watched blearily as Gérard paced around frantically, mumbling to himself about the order to do things. He had told her the process before: drain the person you were turning, give them your blood, then bury yourself in the ground with them for 24 hours.

He walked over to her and forced her to sit. Amélie was in so much pain now, but she couldn’t even bring herself to protest anymore. She was getting tired.

“Amélie, I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world. I want you to know that, whether this works or not, you mean everything to me and every day I’ve spent with you has made me the happiest man on the planet.”. He kissed her on the lips one last time before sweeping her hair away from her neck. “This is going to hurt, but it will be over quickly.”.

She felt to pricks of sharp pain. He’d drank from her before, but she had gotten used to the pain. This though, this was different. He was drinking with such fury and haste that she was helpless not to let out a pained scream, Gérard’s hand quickly clamping over her mouth to silence her.

Everything went black a moment later.

 

Amélie felt like she’d been trampled by a horse then ran over by a carriage multiple times, _then_ thrown from a bridge into a rose bush before being trampled another ten times for fun. She opened her eyes and hissed at the moonlight that began to burn into them.

“You’re awake!” She felt arms being thrown around her, and willed herself to open her eyes again. The moon wasn’t so bright anymore, but she knew her eyesight was much better and more sensitive than it was before.

Gérard pulled back and frantically began kissing all over her face. “It worked. It worked. You’re here, you’re with me.”.

She put a hand up to stop him, even though she did appreciate the attention. “Gérard, stop.” She laughed, but he relented immediately all the same. “Did you really doubt yourself so much?”

Gérard awkwardly rubbed the back of his head and looked off into the distance. “A little…I’ve never turned someone before. I was worried I’d just end up killing you but you were going to…yeah…I had nothing to lose.”. He stopped taking interest in a tree and looked at her again. “Anyway, how do you feel?”

How _did_ she feel? She felt like death but alive. She felt hungry, but sick at the thought of food. She felt tired yet more awake than she ever had been. “Honestly, I don’t know. Everything feels different…”

Gérard shrugged. “Yeah, you will feel like that for a few days. It probably doesn’t help that you were so ill when I turned you, but soon you’ll feel better than ever!” Gérard grinned madly for a second before his thoughts clearly took him to significantly less happy places. He scowled at the ground for a moment, and continued looking at the bottom of the dirt pit as he spoke. “Did you really want this, or did you only do this because of me?”

Amélie sighed. Really, she didn’t know the answer. Yes, she’d allowed it because she didn’t want to die in such a horrendous way, but at the same time she’d also allowed it because Gérard had been so desperate when he had asked.

Clearly realising he wasn’t going to get an answer yet, Gérard just shook off his worries and reached for Amélie’s hand. “Whatever the case, you’re a fledgling now, and I’m guessing you’re hungry. Now we aren’t going to harm any humans, but I can show you how to hunt animals for a fix, that sound good?”. Amélie nodded, and allowed him to pull her up.

She had a lot to learn.

*****

“Wow…that’s…I’m sorry, Amé.”. Lena said as Amélie finished her story.

“C’est la vie.” She shrugged. “At the time, 33 was _old_. Even if I hadn’t contracted the plague, I would likely have been dead within the next year or two. From the moment we got together and realised turning me was something we didn’t want, we knew he would outlive me.” She snorted with bitter amusement. “How ironic that, not only did I end up being turned, but I ended up outliving him.”.

Lena scooted in her lap and wrapped her in a warm hug.

“I suppose you’ll want to know what happened to him now too, yes?” Amélie asked as she felt a tear roll down her face. She felt a presence behind her and chuckled as she felt Flash put two paws on the arm of the sofa and stand to nuzzle her back in comfort.

“Only if you want to tell me, love.”.

Amélie had considered telling her for months. Gérard had made a passing remark about his demise the previous time he had visited, or at least, Amélie’s response to the whole situation. Really, she was going to find out sooner rather than later.

“I will tell you, but you should know that it was the worst day of my life.”.

*****

It had been a lovely night for a midnight stroll, right up until both Amélie and Gérard were jumped by a group of men from behind.

They had separated the two of them quickly, four men restraining each of them as another prowled around between them. He had a wooden stake in his hand.

“Two fine people such as yourselves roaming around at this time of night.” The man began. “Brave move. Never know what’s in the woods.” He added nonchalantly. “Of course, that would be if you were humans. See, me and my friends here like to think of ourselves as vampire hunters, and folks such as you well…you must be one of _them_.”.

He turned suddenly, and got in Amélie’s face. “And you know what we do to vampires? We stake them. We tie them up and let them burn in the sun. We trap them in a room and let them starve. We _don’t_ let them walk away.”. He grabbed Amélie by the chin and forced her to look at him. “Which is a shame, for a pretty one like you.”.

The look her gave her, coupled with the disgusting laughs from the men restraining her made her sick. She spat in his face, and quickly regretted it as he wrapped a hand around her neck roughly and held the stake in the air. “You bitch!”

Amélie closed her eyes, ready for the pain in her chest that never came, the man having been distracted by Gérard shouting, “Get the fuck away from her!”.

The man turned and strode over to him, and Amélie felt sick to her stomach. “Oh, does lover boy here care about his girlfriend?” Amélie fought against her attackers as the man leaned closer. “Not much of a man, are you? If it wasn’t for the moustache anyone would think you were a girl.”. Amélie witnessed the hurt across Gérard’s face pass as quickly as it had appeared, replaced by pure fury.

“You hunters think we’re the bad in this world. We weren’t even doing anything, we haven’t hurt anyone, and here you are, ready to kill the two of us.”. Gérard spat, fighting against the men holding him.

The forest was filled with a booming laughter, the man pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. “So feisty. It’s almost a shame to stake you.”. He turned to face Amélie for a moment. “Almost.” He whirled back around on Gérard and plunged the wooden instrument into his chest, Amélie forced to watch in horror as her husband disintegrated into a pile of ash in front of her eyes.

Everyone surrounding her laughed, and between the shock and the horror, rage built inside Amélie. It boiled and bubbled over, gave her strength she previously didn’t have.

There was screaming, pained shouts, futile attempts at fighting back, but they all passed in a blur. The next thing Amélie was truly aware of was being covered in blood that wasn’t hers and scooping up Gérard’s remains, screaming and crying until the sky began to become a shade lighter.

She gathered up all she could of Gérard and made her way home, vowing to never leave again.

*****

By the time Amélie had finished, she was in tears, Lena hugging her close and rubbing her back up and down. “I’m so sorry. That’s horrendous. I don’t know what to say.”.

Amélie nestled her face into Lena’s neck. She knew she’d get tears on her clothes now, but couldn’t bring herself to care. As much as it hurt to retell the tale, it was nice to finally speak about it to someone. Even after Gérard had showed up again, she couldn’t fully deal with the event. Finally being able to say something to someone had taken a huge weight off.

“It’s okay. Thank you for listening, Lena.”. Amélie said as she finally calmed herself to pull away from the hug. She was met with comforting brown eyes looking at her in concern, and it made her feel better just to see Lena there, caring for her. “I’m glad I met you.”.

“Me too.” Lena gave a sorrowful smile. “Kiss?”

“Of course.” Amélie allowed Lena to plant her lips firmly on hers for a second. Even though she had lost one of the people she had loved most in her life, she took great comfort in the fact that Gérard wasn’t her only soulmate. “I love you, Lena.”.

“Love you too, Amé.”.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://combineglados.tumblr.com)


End file.
